This invention is directed to a high efficiency driver for neon or gas discharge lamps. Present state of the art offers two types of drivers for neon or gas discharge lamps. One utilizes a line frequency step-up transformer which is typically used to drive neon signs. However, such transformers are large and expensive. The other type of driver commonly used comprises inverters that are based upon resonant circuit technology to step-up the voltage. However, due to their slow rise time and sinusoidal wave form output, resonant drivers do no drive the lamps to their full output capability. Therefore, in view of the lack of appropriate drivers, gas discharge lamps are generally limited to uses such as neon signs and the like.